


Water

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Love confessions in near death circumstances





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

He’s so heavy and Stiles is so tired. He’s been holding Derek up for what seems like at least 2 hours and there’s only one way out, if Stiles has the guts to do it that is.

“Derek, if this doesn’t work out, I just want you to know that I love you, I have for a while”

Derek chuckles slightly “I know”

Stiles froze

“You’re fathers the sheriff, I was waiting until you were 18”

“Oh…so if we survive this…?” He asks hopefully

“Yeah”

“Good” Stiles smiles softly “Take a deep breath”

Derek obeys

 

And Stiles… lets go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: XXL


End file.
